Goodbye, Goodbye, Hello, Hello
by darkgirl3
Summary: Jenna deals with the news of Mason's death while he's watching over her. Mason greets Jenna on the other side. Really sad so be warned.


**Title: Goodbye, Goodbye, Hello, Hello**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Jenna and Mason**

**Summary: Jenna deals with the news of Mason's death while he's watching over her. Mason greets Jenna on the other side. Really sad so be warned. **

**Status: Complete**

**AN: ****Okay I warn this is sad so tissues might be needed. I don't own just borrowing. If i did Jenna and Mason would have been alive for every season.**

****Goodbye, Goodbye, Hello, Hello****

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Jenna didn't let anybody see how much it broke her heart when Liz Forbes told her the news. She locked it away until she was alone and then she let herself break down. She had a pint of her favorite ice cream, a bottle of whiskey, and her favorite movie. She really wasn't watching the movie, she was thinking about her best friend.

She had just seen him, he'd just came back and he'd planned on staying. He'd been right there and now he wasn't there. She couldn't stop the tears as they fell, thinking about all the times they'd had together. He was the one that gave her first taste of whiskey, first joint, got her drunk and he'd been the guy she had truly loved.

She didn't know who she was going to talk to when the week had gotten her down. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he was suppose to always be there, and they were suppose to go out like at the end of The Notebook. Why was fate giving her the hard cards? First her sister and brother in-law die and now she had to go on without the one person she thought would always be there. Life really had a sick sense of humor; she got him back only to lose him once again.

She just wanted to drink the entire bottle down and fall asleep. Maybe she would wake up, maybe she wouldn't. The only thing that kept her from doing just that was Elena and Jeremy. They needed her, but she needed him, he needed to tell her that everything was okay, that this got easier. He'd told her that it wasn't going to be so hard to raise Miranda's kids. 'Just don't do what we did and you'll be fine' he had said. She had already lost that battle for a while with Jer, but then he turned things around.

Jenna ate the last bite of ice cream and drank the last of the whiskey before she opened the small box that Liz gave her. She took the ring out sliding it on her finger closing her eyes pretending it was him. The tears kept rolling down her face as she laid down holding the picture frame in her arms crying until she couldn't anymore.

She cried herself to sleep remembering the last message he had sent her. It had read 'I love you always, Jen, you're my girl.' She hoped the nightmares would stay away, a dreamless sleep. She couldn't take the happy ones or the sad ones. She just wanted to forget that he was gone forever and that she'd never get to have his children or tell him she would marry him.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Mason wanted to tell her it was going to be okay, but he couldn't. The only thing that he could do was watch as she drank the bottle of whiskey. He cursed the fates that did this to them. It was suppose to be the two of them for as long as they were alive. He was suppose marry her, to be there when she had their children, and to always tell her it was going to be okay. He tried his best to reach out and touch her. It wasn't fair that he could see her, but she couldn't anymore.

He'd bought her the ring and he'd planned on giving it to her that night. However, Damon got in his way of everything. He had taken away everything that meant something to him. Jenna was alone now and all he could think about was the things he never got to tell her. He wanted to tell her it would get better, that she was doing great with Elena and Jeremy. He wanted to tell her how he always saw her as the girl for him even when she was crushing on the jerks.

It was like the universe was saying 'hey you can only have so much, then I'll take it all away without warning.' He watched as she opened the box and put the ring on her finger. He'd bought it the week after she had shown up in Florida before Miranda and Grayson had died. He had planned on giving it to her when he came up this time, but that plan fell apart.

He was glad he had wrote that email, she would get it soon enough. She would know how he felt about her and he hoped that it would help her move on. He'd seen how her friend looked at her; maybe she would let him in so she could start healing when she was ready. He had had the email in his draft box for weeks now. Ever since he had come back here, he had hoped that he could live in peace with her, but it hadn't ended like that.

He didn't know how he could find the girl that he loved so much and just have it ripped away. He wanted to hug her so badly as she slid the ring on her finger and cried herself to sleep. She hadn't seen what he had engraved in the ring yet, she would be crying more if she did. He'd put 'best friends always, lovers forever' with their names as well.

They had picked out names years ago when they'd been drunk and high for their kids. He knew she would be a good mom, but it wouldn't be his she carried. He hoped that she got to have kids though; she deserved to be happy, even if it couldn't be with him.

"I'll watch over you, Jen," He said before sliding down onto the floor in front of the couch as she slept. He couldn't move on from this earth not as long as she was here. He'd be stuck until she could join him; he had refused entry to heaven. He wanted the girl of his dreams with him. He hated that Joe Nichols' song, but he said he would wait for her.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Jenna wished she could do something to make Elena feel better. Her niece was crying and screaming, but she could do nothing. The stake went into her heart and it was over. She didn't think dying would feel like this, but it was all she had thought about since Mason had been killed. She never let on though, she did what she had to and now she was dead too.

She didn't know if she had walked out of the house because she had wanted to leave underneath it all or it was fate's way of saying here's your out. She'd thought she was dead the first time, when her neck snapped she had thought, 'here it is, I'll see him finally', but it never came. She had woken up seeing Elena there. She'd been given blood and turned into a vampire for some stupid curse breaker ritual.

It seemed like yesterday she was lying on the couch eating ice cream and drinking whiskey as she fell apart. Now, she was standing here just waiting on something. She could only think about her best friend, she wanted to know where he was, had he made it to the other side. They might have done one too many things to get the boot down to hell. He had been the first guy she had really been with because he never gave her anything less than all of him.

She never had gotten to tell him goodbye and now she was dead herself. She wondered if he was going to lecture her on that. She had remembered the times he told her not to date John Gilbert and Logan Fell. She hadn't listened and she had gotten her heart broken. She knew her body wasn't actually here it was her soul that was, but she still looked down at her hand. She had to know if the ring had come with her, but this was the other side, you didn't get to bring anything with you.

Jenna sat down and thought as hard as she could for him to just show up. He had to be here, she remembered him complaining about the song by Joe Nichols' she made him listen to. He had promised to wait for her if he went first and she had done the same. They wouldn't move on unless they were together because they couldn't go through the door alone. She wanted her best friend with her when she went through the door. He had to be holding her hand so she wouldn't be scared. She hated the unknown and this was so far past the unknown she wasn't going alone.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Mason knew when she got there because he had seen everything from where he was. He watched her die and then watched as she was staked. He wanted to hug her and tell her it was going to be okay. She had looked so scared and he knew she was going to be coming to him soon. He hadn't stopped watching her since he had died. He looked out for her and did everything he could from this side to help her. It wasn't enough though because he wasn't there with her. He couldn't hold her hand and tell her it would get better.

He made his way to where she was, he could sense her calling for him. It was really her heart calling than any actual words. She was scared, but he could finally touch her. He was going to let her know it was going to be okay and that she didn't have to worry anymore. Elena and Jeremy would be okay, they had Ric to take care of them and Elena would be eighteen soon. They had gotten all they could from his best friend, she had done her best and he was so proud of her. She hadn't checked out on them like she had wanted so many times.

He wanted to hold her the nights she just cried herself to sleep hoping that nobody heard her. He couldn't actually touch her from here, but he had tried to do it. He'd tried to wipe her tears away as she cried into her pillow. She never had moved on like he had hoped, but then again, she loved him with all of her heart. He could already see her as he walked to her. As soon as he got to her he waited for her to open her eyes. He spoke her name and waited as she realized he was there.

Jenna stood up and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't have to say anything because it was him; he knew what she was thinking. Mason hugged her back and kissed her for the first time in months. He felt whole again as she held onto him kissing him back. She felt like her heart had been mended. "I love you," they both said before walking together through the door.

He waited for her and she had waited for him. They had never gotten to say goodbye really, but this was their hello. She didn't let go of his hand as they reached the other side. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and she would because now they could live in their own piece of heaven, forever.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

**THE END**

**AN2: I got the idea about their own piece of heaven from Supernatural when Dean and Sam went and went through all the different heavens.** **  
**


End file.
